Jin Lee
Jin Lee '(李金 ''Li Jīn) is a supporting character and crucial ally featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. .... Appearance '''General Appearance Jin seems to have inherited his mother's height of 5'11 after turning 15. As a testament to his dedication as a technological whiz, he developed a scrawny yet otherwise average physique. His appear takes more from his mother's side over his father's. He has fair complexion, messy dark-brown hair which have grown into what it is right now after years of tinkering and a pair of his dad's grey eyes. Around his neck are a pair of brown/gold steampunk-fashioned goggles. Primary Attire He wears a navy-blue, long sleeved buttoned shirt left open, embellished by golden decals imprinted along the sleeves, around the cuffs, and detailed on the back in a fitting proportion is the Chinese letter for wisdom (智). Underneath the unbuttoned piece of clothing is a zippered shirt following a checkerboard pattern scheme with black and white squares. As for his lower paraphernalia, he seems okay to sport dark-navy jeans with a scrollwork-inspired design on the lowermost section. The pants are fastened by a checkerboard belt in the scheme of yellowish-gold and navy-blue. Placing the final touches to his common gear are a pair of yellow sneakers with brown and mahogany accentuates. Uniform ... Pajamas ... Background Personality Jin exhibits a very disinterested, lethargic, and quiet attitude. Nothing technologically can put a lasting impression on the young genius as he lazily boasts that he can replicate the contraption in question but ten times better, however for those who are interested in his claims will he actually do what he bragged as he sees the replicated creation as another excuse for him to show little interest. His latent aptitude in tinkering and inventing makes him very intolerant to people mishandling electronics with little to no care. He berated at Juno for throwing her smartphone at her brother when it would be more practical to just simply walk herself to him, following a quick lecture about the inevitable consequences of throwing one's smartphone. That doesn't mean to say he dislikes the company of fellow people; in fact, Jin shows a dry and witty sense of humor, often showing snark compliments of either friend or foe. Surprisingly, his intellectual vastness doesn't affect his righteous sense of compassion and sympathy towards others. Notably, spending time with Amelia after her brother was mysteriously killed, promising her the team will find who had done wrong against Timmy while standing by her side. While he's very bored when it comes to the latest trends and breakthroughs in modern technology, Jin is curious about things that aren't in the field of his preferred knowledge. After manifesting Feel Good for the first time as the result of being by an Arrow displayed in a museum back at Hong Kong, he was glad to meet the twins in order to learn more in controlling his Stand. Powers & Abilities Feel Good Jin's Stand has the capacity to manipulate technology at fluid versatility. This can range from creating droids, robots, and golems that fight alongside its creators, hack into mechanical contraptions to be under Jin's command, scanning other inventions for Jin to replicate into his own, and crafting gadgets, which serves as its master's bread-and-butter. The pistol it wields gives access in launching electromagnetic shots which serve no additional effect on an enemy Stand user, but it can disrupt any technological activity for varying time limit. Technological Intelligence Jin is a technological genius who incorporates his noggin in making and using gadgetry as his bread and butter. With the right materials in his surroundings, he has shown tenacity in creating makeshift tools even if he's standing between life and death itself just to counter the abilities of a few number of enemy Stands. Martial Arts Aptitude Having been taught by his father, Jin has shown at least a decent level of skill when it comes to physical combat. This knowledge has led to him capable of fending off wild Digimon or hostile Stand users through an alternation of swift kicks and focused hand strikes solely aimed at the vulnerable points of the body, rendering them immobile from using any of their special attacks. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Ally